


No Questions Asked

by killjoydetective



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoydetective/pseuds/killjoydetective
Summary: A bit of gore, but mostly lemon. You are the Helltaker, and this my extended Modeus encounter.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Modeus (helltaker)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	No Questions Asked

No Questions Asked

You are face to face with the bustiest demon yet, eyes glazed over without a single word being spoken. Looking at her up and down, when you make eye contact she speaks…

“You and Me. Now—” She said, sternly and yet softly.

Snapping to attention immediately, you can feel how effortlessly hard that got you, as the words were leaving her pale lips.

“Deal. No questions asked.” You blurt out, surprisingly composed.

Modeus. The Lustful Demon…

After hearing your response, she giddily hops up on her toes to jump as close as she can get to your face, grinning. Her deep red eyes are somehow even more glazed over with pure desire. First she exhales, then breathes in and says, as if she prepared for this moment, “They always say that…. and they always try to run away.” Still grinning, she drools a little bit over her bottom lip and tilts her head back slightly to laugh. Modeus’ eyes are opened even wider, and you can feel your heart beating throughout your entire body.

Almost in a daze, Modeus pushes you to the ground, dauntingly stands over you and pulls out a sledgehammer. In one motion the demon girl smashes you directly in the kneecaps, and you start wailing before the adrenaline rush even lets you feel the pain of what has just happened. While you are still screaming, she unbuckles your belt and pushes your dress pants down far enough to pull out your still hard cock.

Eyes welled up with tears, you are frantically trying to get a hold of yourself. You watch as Modeus pulls down her tights, and notice there is a long string of wetness still connected to her. Exactly what brought you to become the Hell Taker- demon pussy. Some sacrifices have to be made.

The demon girl kicks off her tights that were pooling around her ankles, and you are trying your hardest to keep your eyes open as she yanks her pencil skirt down too. After pushing her strewn about clothing away with her foot, Modeus squats on top of you and easily pushes you all the way inside her. The pressure on your mutilated legs makes you gasp and tense your entire body. The pain did not stop, you just gritted your teeth and pushed through it. Not even immobility will stop you on making your dream a reality.

Once you’re all the way inside, she stops and grinds her hips into you. Her demon pussy is contracting and squeezing all around you, as she keeps her hips still for a moment. Modeus unbuttons her blazer and pulls each arm out of the sleeve neatly, only to throw in on the ground behind her. The red turtleneck is the only clothing remaining on the gorgeous, horny demon girl. That had to change.

You reached out and grabbed her chest, immediately rubbing each nipple until they were hard. Modeus shoots her eyes open and stares directly at you, nearly melting into your hands. You are pinching and twisting each nipple, doing more whenever she would let out a moan. Left hand still rubbing her chest, you move your hand down to the bottom of her sweater and run it up the sides of her body. Her skin raises in goosebumps from the warmth of your hand, and she rocks her body against you as if in desperation. Beginning to lift her shirt over her head, she moved her hands to help you. As her sweater is lifted her over head, her hair is pushed into her face. Modeus uses this as an opportunity to move her arms to lift herself off of you and tie her hair up lazily. She holds your thighs and rides you, lifting her ass rapidly while squatting with her feet on the ground. Her ass is slapping against your skin hard, reminding you of your pain but ignoring as much as you can.

She was almost entirely in control in this situation. You are unable to escape, or more importantly, even thrust back into her… no, no, no, you cannot give up yet. She suddenly stop riding you and turns around. Your cock pops out of her and her face honestly looked disappointed. You missed it too, her convulsing, hot, wet pussy. She wasn’t off you for long though, she just turned around to present her ass up to you. Modeus dropped her pussy back onto you, sliding almost all the way back in. Her back arched and you saw her asshole and suddenly had urges. Smacking her ass lightly, you press your thumb into the side of her asshole, pushing in a little. You removed your hand and spit on your thumb, rubbing it onto her now puckering butthole. The demon girl pressed her crotched even further onto your cock and squeezed tightly, it was almost cute if it wasn’t so fucking sexy.

Modeus began to ride you again, looking back at you over her shoulder with those glazed over, beautiful demon eyes. She was wet, and her juices were leaking all out of her. Could she be close? Her whimpers made you question… As her rode you even harder, you kept moving your thumb in and out of her asshole, sometimes deeper than others, using the rest of your hand to grab at her ass at the same time. She liked when her labia was pulled as you gripped her ass.

She was close.

Her messy white hair had fallen out of its tie, and pieces were stuck to her face. Modeus whimpered a little bit differently than normal, and she pushed her eyes closed. Her body was twitching a bit erratically, and she heaped her body forward. Her pussy convulsed on your cock and you gasped a little watching it pulse. That was the first noise you had made this entire time, and she noticed, giving you a quick glance. She looked at you while she was cumming. That thought was racing through your mind, over and over… she came with you in her while looking at you. You held Modeus arms back, and couldn't help yourself. You came deep inside of her, while she was still slouched over. Her pussy was still contracting as you shot your load into her. Gasping, Modeus holds still on top of you while you both catch your breath. After a few moments, she climbs off, collects her clothing and you part ways.

Don’t worry. There’s still a few more to add to the harem. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have fallen for a demon girl... i rarely write M/F so this was interesting. my twitter is @killjoydtective and I am open to suggestions


End file.
